


Apocalyptic Chances

by RobbyJs



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse, BDSM, Caning, Dead Langdon, Discipline, Dom Venable, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Matriarch, NSFW, No men needed, Non-Consensual Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Platonic BDSM, Post-Apocalypse, Punishment, Queer Character, Rules, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Cordelia, Top Venable, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Whipping, Women In Power, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: Alex Langdon, Michael's twin sister, killed him and the survivors in the outposts, because she was fed up with men leading the world. Only one outpost is left and she is shocked to find it lead by a woman. And not just any woman. Miss Venable seems merciless and strict when they first meet, but Alex is far from being scared and decides to have a little fun showing her worst behaviour. After all she enjoys the annoyed and angry looks Miss Venable shoots her and she is willing to find out if there could be more between them.Due to not respecting Miss Venable's rules, Alex has to face severe punishments, even though she might enjoy it to a certain degree, this is obviously not part of the BDSM-relationship they develop.Cordelia Goode and the girls from the Coven will join at some point in the story. There might be an interesting background story between Alex and the witches, who had to give up their powers to survive the apocalypse. They will all live together in the outpost, slowly building a new life and world order.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex arrives at the outpost. I might go into detail about her training and the murdering of Michael Langdon and the other survivors later, but firstly I wanted to focus on Alex and Miss Venable.
> 
> I will try to continue soonish.
> 
> Also: This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, and I just hope I got this not too wrong. :)

Alex Langdon was prepared for this. She had spent her whole life training for the apocalypse. She knew her twin brother Michael was the Antichrist, but by no means was she willing to live under his reign. She was done with men ruling the world and so she prepared herself not only for the end of the world but also it's new beginning. 

It wasn't hard to kill the survivors in all the outposts. They didn't deserve to live in her new world. The outposts were run by white old men and how happy they were to save the young, good looking woman. They let her in without a second thought and it was a matter of minutes until Alex had shot them.

In Outpost 4 she finally faced her brother Michael. He had no reason not to trust her and she almost felt bad for enjoying his death so much. Now there was only one outpost left and she was almost excited to see the last of the men they had put in charge of an outpost. She was excited to put a bullet through his head and finally start her own world order. 

As she approached the bunker she tried to hide her smile. She sobbed as she banged her fist at the metal door. She heard a noise behind her, but before she could turn around a giant person had knocked her out with the handle of a weapon. 

Alex woke up in a shower room. She was naked, laying on her stomach in a puddle of water. Her hands were handcuffed on her back. She tried to lift her aching head.

"Stay down", a female voice snapped and she was pushed down by a heavy boot. Her nose started bleeding as it crashed on the floor. 

"Radiation?", The same voice asked.

"No, ma'am. She is clean. She was wearing a suit and many weapons", another woman answered. 

"Please, I fled from outpost 5 after it broke down. I just wanna...", Alex started her usual story and even managed a sob. 

"Quiet!", the woman commanded. She wasn't having any of this: "Miss Mead, lift her up." 

Alex felt strong hands grab her shoulders and pull her to her knees. She blinked a few times before she looked up at the woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in all purple and leaning on a wooden cand. An awful color, but it kind of suited her. 

"I am Miss Venable, the leader of this outpost. And I find it hard to believe that you managed to get here on your own from outpost 5. Introduce yourself", she ordered, staring Alex right in the eyes. 

"What? You are really the leader here?", Alex said confused, which earned her a hard slap. 

The slap was more of a shock than actually painful. Alex was used to much worse from her long years of training. She had to think fast, if this woman really was the Boss here, she might be useful to Alex. 

Miss Venable slapped her again, even harder this time. "I thought it was obvious that I want to hear the truth."  
She was good, Alex thought to herself and she wasn't at all prepared for this. Obviously she couldn't tell her the truth, but she had to come up with a new backstory.

"Fine, sorry, it's true that I lived in another outpost. But I wasn't selected by the government. I am Alex Langdon, Michael's sister, you know him maybe as the head of the cooperative. So I recommend you take of these cuffs and apologize", Alex tried to sound authorative, but Miss Venable just smiled evil and slapped her once more. 

"Okay, Alex. The thing is we didn't have contact to the cooperative or any other outposts since the apocalypse. That means you should lose that attitude as I am in charge here and I don't give a damn who you are related to. I make the rules here and if you want to survive you are to follow them, is that understood?"

Alex tried not to smile. Miss Venable had obviously no clue what she had done to the other outposts. And there was something about this woman, that fascinated Alex.

The woman behind Alex pulled her hair hard to make her face Miss Venable again. "Miss Venable asked you a question", she growled. 

"Yea, I ain't deaf. What are these rules of yours?", Alex replied annoyed. 

"I see you have a lot to learn", Miss Venable sighed and slapped Alex after each word: "You...are...to...pay... me...respect! I don't appreciate any form of impoliteness. You will do as you are told or you will be punished. When I ask you something you will answer me. Everyone here gets a task that is to be taken care of immaculately. I forbid any intimacy between the survivors. You will get a ration of food each day and not more. In order to stay healthy there are sports lessons every day. The survivors are divided into Greys and Purples. Even though the Greys were to serve the Purples, I have come to the conclusion that we all have to work together in order to survive. The only privilege the Purples still have is the privacy of their own rooms. Nobody is allowed outside. And of course you are obligated to take care of your appearance. We found a flask with vodka and some cigarettes in your backpack, so I feel the need to tell you that I don't allow any kind of drugs here. Any questions?" 

Alex was baffled. Some of the rules were crazy and not at all how she imagined her life in her new world. Even Miss Venable must be craving some sort of fun or indulgence from time to time and Alex planned to make their lives here a lot better.

"Yea, so are these rules written down anywhere? 'Cause I sure hope you don't expect me to remember all of them", she said grinning. 

Miss Venable backhanded her so hard that her head flew sideways. 

"What the fuck...", Alex mumbled.

"Oh right, you are also forbidden to swear. I am sure you will learn the rules quickly, especially the one about paying me respect and obeying me", she said sternly: "I will show you to your room now."


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Venable didn't bother to take the handcuffs off before they arrived in what appeared to be Alex' new room. 

It was of an agreeable size with a comfortable looking double bed, a desk and a wardrobe. Another door led into a private bathroom. The other outposts had a similar design, even though this one looked a bit old-fashioned in comparison. 

Alex couldn't help herself to ask why there was a double bed if they weren't allowed to have sex. Miss Venable shot her a deathly glare, but Alex just grinned at that. 

"I really hope you take me serious in that matter. I have had people executed for breaking this rule and wouldn't it be a shame to die after all the troubles you must have had to come here", Miss Venable sounded deadly serious and Alex swallowed hard. 

Trying to keep her cool, she asked: "Why would you have people executed for that? Honestly, lady, it's the end of the fucking world, let them enjoy themselves." 

Miss Venable slapped her twice. "Swearing and questioning me is not a good way to start your time here. You see, because it is the end of the world, we, the survivors need to be responsible and considerate. We can't just give in to any impulse, we have to limit ourselves. Also I don't want any of this relationship drama, because we have to stick together as a group and not have people fighting over the love of someone. Plus we really can't take care of babies just yet. Are we clear on that?", She raised an eyebrow looking expectantly at Alex. 

"Uhm yea...", Alex shrugged: "So what you are implying is that heterosexual relationships are forbidden, which is fine by me, as I have been a lesbian all my life." She smiled charmingly at Miss Venable, who shook her head slightly. 

Even though she herself was lesbian and thought the young woman to be very attractive, Miss Venable had no intent to let her know. 

Instead she pushed Alex hard into the wall. Stepping close to her she raised her cane and before Alex even tried to protect herself, she felt the wood pressed tight against her throat. 

"This is my final warning. Don't you dare break this rule or any of the others or I will punish you until you beg me to let you out there again. Is that understood?", She hissed the last words and pressed even harder, making it impossible for Alex to breath or speak. 

Alex looked at her and tried to nod. 

"It's Yes, Miss Venable", the older woman said harshly before taking the cane slowly down. 

"Yes, Miss Venable", Alex replied quietly not as self-confident as before. 

Miss Venable seemed content and moved on to the wardrobe, opening it. A bunch of purple dresses were hanging in there and Alex raised her eyebrows. 

She never wore a dress in her whole life and she wouldn't start now. Mostly because dresses were the most impractical clothing there is, but also because she just didn't feel comfortable in them. 

She liked men's fashion a lot better and was told to look handsome in a suit. With her blond hair cut short she was often mistaken for Michael who himself had grown longer hair over the last couple of years. 

Alex wasn't picky about pronouns and not at all upset if someone referred to her as a man. While she appreciated women in beautiful dresses and feminine outfits, she just couldn't see herself in one. 

"Since you belong to the Purples you are to dress in this color only. With the havoc outside of this outpost, I like to keep everything to a certain class and order here on the inside. Dinner will be served at six. Don't be late. I'll give you a tour of the outpost afterwards and assign you a task", Miss Venable stated and left the room before Alex could object. 

"There is no way I am going to wear any of these awful dresses", she mumbled angrily. 

She didn't like the split into Grays and Purples, but she had to play a long for some time until she had her new plan figured out. Eventually she would have to tell Venable that the other outposts and the cooperative were destroyed. 

But if Alex had learned one thing at the Coven, it was that information was the key to any successful mission. She remembered the horrible long hours Miss Goode had her study and research for even the most simple tasks. 

Alex quietly went to the door and stuck her head out. No sight of Venable or anyone else. With the cane she would hear her soon enough, so it was safe to sneak around trying to find some decent clothes.


	3. Dinner

Luckily the room next to Alex' was empty and it seemed like nobody lived there. The wardrobe was filled with purple pants, purple shirts, vests and jackets in purple or black, ties and Alex even found an old-fashioned hat. 

It wasn't exactly retro, and she still hated the color, but it would do. She didn't understand why Venable was so fond of this Victorian Style. 

In the other outposts the survivors were dressed more casually. Especially outpost 5, where some guy named something like Jeff was supposed to be in charge. The survivors were high and killing themselves overusing cocaine and alcohol. 

Alex liked to enjoy life and she wasn't one to say no to a party and a drink, but she could see a certain point in Venable's wish for discipline and control. People let themselves go too easily. And Alex was no exception.

Five minutes to six she headed down where she figured the dining room must be. She wore the purple pants, a purple shirt and a black vest, leaving the top buttons open. Her blond hair was a mess as usual, but she wouldn't care. 

On her way she saw a young woman dressed in gray. "Heya, I'm Alex, kinda new here, is the dining room that way?", She asked friendly. 

The woman looked up: "How can you be new? How did you survive outside?" 

"I was in another outpost before, but it...was disastrous, a bloody mess, I managed to flee just in time. Got lucky, I guess." 

"And why are you purple? Ugh I can't spend the whole apocalypse as a servant. She is driving me insane", the woman sighed. 

"Who? Venable?", Alex asked. 

"Well that woman sure is something, but no I mean Coco...I mean without her I'd be dead, but maybe that would be bett..." 

"Oh well who is that fine gentleman", a voice from behind Alex interrupted them: "Mallory don't you wanna introduce us?" 

The Gray rolled her eyes, about to snap, but Alex was faster. She turned around with a grin: "Alex Langdon, pleased to meet you." She was pretty, but nothing special, Alex thought, just a rich girl. 

"Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt", she offered a hand and Alex bend slightly down to kiss it. "Nice to see a new face, it is horribly boring with only gay men around...", 

She winked at Alex, who gladly played along. It would give her outfit the perfect touch. Venable will be so angry, she thought grinning. Mallory rolled her eyes again, how could Coco be so self-absorbed to not notice that Alex was actually a woman, but she didn't say anything as Coco hooked her arm around Alex' and walked him to the dining room. 

"You're two minutes late", Miss Venable snapped as soon as they stepped into the room. She hold her breath in surprise. That wasn't at all what she had expected. The worst thing was, that Alex looked incredibly good in that outfit and she couldn't really scold her for that. 

"Relax, Miss Venable, I just had to be introduced to our newest member and the food isn't even here yet", Coco waved her off, while Alex smirked and took a look at the other people, sitting around the table. 

"This is unacceptable, but since you want to welcome Alex so dearly, you might as well share your dinner with her", Miss Venable said. 

"What? No, I am starving", Coco protested: "Also Alex had a long trip. He needs a whole portion." 

"Coco, Darling", a blond guy said giggling, but Miss Venable interrupted him: "If the two of you had been hungry, you would have made it here in time. And I don't want to hear another word about this now." 

The blond guy was still giggling and Coco pouted, while the Grays served Dinner. 

"What is that supposed to be?", Alex wondered loudly. 

"The cubes, our dinner..", a black guy said. 

"Didn't you have these at your outpost?", Coco asked suspiciously. Miss Venable shot Alex a warning look, she knew there was other food at the outposts. The cubes were just the emergency rations. Probably just another way of her's to keep these people under control. 

Alex figured if she played along it might help her later and she could trade her silence for some real food. 

"No, no we had them just in a different colour", Alex lied. Sighing Coco cut her cube in halves and ate her half in one bite. 

"You can have mine aswell, it was my fault, that you were late", Alex offered with the prospect of getting a proper meal later. 

"Such a gentleman. Do you hear this James, if you'd been more like that, maybe you would have found a boyfriend", Coco said and ate the rest of the cube without a second thought. 

"Maybe even a girlfriend", an old lady chimed in. 

"Shut it, Evie, I enjoyed my freedom. There's nothing wrong with that. But Alex, dear, I would love to do something about your hair. I do Coco's every day." 

"You keep your fingers off him, Galant, he isn't gay", Coco protested. James started laughing and Alex couldn't help to join in, until Miss Venable thumbed her cane on the ground. 

"Enough! This isn't a comedy show, it's a dinner and I would appreciate if you didn't behave like twelve year olds." 

James and Alex couldn't control themselves any longer and just kept laughing. They still giggled as the cane hit the floor again and Venable ordered Alex to stand in the corner and James to his room. 

Coco looked overly confused and the others seemed amused but too scared to dare laugh out loud or even smile. 

Alex tried not to roll her eyes: "Oh come on why can't we have some innocent fun here. It's not like we are breaking any of your stupid rules." 

"In the corner. Now", Venable yelled. James already stood up, he had finished his cube and didn't really mind going to his room. 

"You're such a bitch", Alex mumbled still loud enough for Miss Venable to hear. She rose from her chair while the others all looked down on their plates pretending like they didn't hear anything. 

James rushed to the door, but too curious to actually leave. Alex didn't move from her chair, but watched Miss Venable slowly coming over to her. She was able to handle another slap and waited calmly. 

Miss Venable grabbed Alex' chin to force her to look up to her. 

"You unthankful, stupid girl", she growled and slapped Alex hard. Then she grabbed her neck, digging her fingernails into her skin and pushing her on the floor onto her knees. She swung her cane and it crashed down on Alex back, who whined out loud and fell on her stomach. 

"Crawl to the corner and kneel there. I will punish you after dinner", Miss Venable ordered and kicked Alex again. 

The pain in her back was strong and she didn't want to provoke another strike. Putting her pride away, she slowly crawled to the nearest corner and knelt down there. 

She swallowed her tears down, she had experienced worse during her training, but she had to admit the prospect of the upcoming punishment was frightening her. 

Miss Venable sat back down to finish her cube in utter silence. The other survivors already knew enough about her brutal methods to try anything. 

Alex tried to listen closely, not sure how long this dinner could even take. For her waiting for a punishment was always the worst. 

She started to imagine the most horrible things. This wasn't a funny sex game, Venable could actually disable her with that cane. 

She shuddered and tried to keep calm focusing on the noise of people clearing the table.


	4. Punishment and feelings

The Grays cleaned the table while the Purples left one after another. Alex didn’t dare turn around even after the room was completely silent. She couldn’t know, but she had a feeling Miss Venable was still there. 

Minutes passed feeling like hours to Alex, before she her the thud of Miss Venable’s cane on the floor. By now, Alex was really scared of what that woman might do to her. Maybe she had overdone it after all. She was a natural rule-breaker, even Cordelia couldn’t tame her, but the Supreme wasn’t half as scaring as Miss Venable. 

“So Alex, care to explain to me what exactly you were playing at with your behaviour?” the stern voice behind her asked. Miss Venable was slowly moving towards Alex, who was shuddering. 

“Uhm, I am sorry, Miss Venable, I really didn’t mean to…look, we just couldn’t stop laughing. It was the first time since the apocalypse and it…it just felt so good”, Alex found her courage again. She tried to turn her head lightly to look at the woman behind her.

“Don’t you dare”, Miss Venable snapped and pushed her head back to facing the wall. 

“Sorry”, Alex mumbled.

“Oh, you will be. This isn’t just about the laughing. Even I don’t mind a good joke…”

“Hard to believe”, Alex snorted. Miss Venable gave her a knock on the head. 

“Interrupt me again and I will tie you up and gag you”, Miss Venable threatened.

Alex smirked, she couldn’t help herself: “I thought sex isn’t allowed.”

“You think this is funny?” Miss Venable asked trying to hide her amusement. She didn’t like Alex impertinence, but she always enjoyed a certain wittiness and despite everything she found Alex somewhat charming.

“No, Miss Venable…” Alex murmured: “I think this is sexy.” She grinned again and hoped deeply she was getting this right, otherwise Venable would probably really attempt to kill her.   
Miss Venable was surprised by the sudden honesty and turn their talk had taken. She let her thoughts wander for a second, back to her former relationships, the arrangements with submissive women she had. Alex was not like any of them, she didn’t seem one bit submissive. Miss Venable quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. She couldn’t allow herself to fantasize about the possibilities. Alex felt that something was going on, but she didn’t want to turn around and interrupt whatever Miss Venable was thinking about. 

“This is not a joke”, the older woman suddenly said.

“I wasn’t joking”, Alex replied.

“Stand”, Miss Venable commanded. She wouldn’t argue any longer. Alex constantly distracted her and she couldn’t let that happen. After all she was in charge and would teach Alex to obey. This just wasn’t the time and place for any sort of relationship. Miss   
Venable couldn’t even allow herself to become friends with any of the survivors. She had to keep her mind clear to make sure they would all survive. 

Alex stood up hesitantly, still facing the wall. Her knees hurt a bit, but she was sure this was the least of her problems. 

“Flirting with Coco, disobeying my direct order and trying to ridicule my punishments and all that within half an hour. I should throw you out right away and save me a lot of trouble with you”, Miss Venable whispered close to Alex’ ear. 

A shiver ran down Alex’ spine and she slowly shook her head: “No, please, don’t throw me out.” She wasn’t even afraid of the outside, she just enjoyed Miss Venable’s presence way too much and now she was sure, that she would make the older woman see, that even during an apocalypse it was possible to have some fun. 

“No? Well then, what do you think how many strikes do you deserve?” Miss Venable asked with a devilish smile. 

“Uhm, maybe like five?” Alex suggested. The cane was made of thick wood and she had to admit she was scared. 

Miss Venable laughed: “Five? That would be for each of your wrongdoings. Count. Or I will start again from the beginning.” Miss Venable didn’t intend to damage her permanently, she just wanted to see what Alex could take and if she maybe had received any kind of training before. 

Alex stood straight, automatically lifting her arms and crossing her hands behind her head. Waiting for the first stroke was always horrible. Miss Venable didn’t put in too much force, but it was enough to make Alex lose her balance. She quickly stood back in her former position.

“One”, she whined. Miss Venable was impressed, but only got started. She enjoyed seeing people in pain, whining, crying and begging for mercy. That is where she wanted Alex. 

The next strike was harder and Alex screamed out in pain.

“Two”, she managed to say. 

Miss Venable smiled in satisfaction. It was just different torturing an attractive, cheeky woman. 

With the sixth strike tears started to roll down Alex’ cheeks. It was hard to keep up her composure, but she was too stubborn to show Miss Venable any kind of weakness. 

“Nine”, Alex screamed loudly and sniffed. She wasn’t sure if she could actually take the 15. It had been a long time since her training and she had to admit she was out of practice. 

The squirming woman in front of her turned Miss Venable on. It was the first time in years that she enjoyed herself so very much. The last strike came down extra hard and Alex fell on her knees, crying out loud and sobbing. 

“Fifteen”, she mumbled weakly. Her back was aching and the pain was horrendous. 

Miss Venable was proud of the young woman. She wanted to see her tears, her face and felt the urge to kiss her. She hadn’t felt so attracted to someone for a long time. She bit on her lip. This was just the wrong time. She couldn’t give in to these feelings. She   
felt a wave of frustration and roughly turned Alex around to face her. Miss Venable bit her own lip even harder, slapped Alex across the cheek and quickly left the room. The image of the tortured woman still in her mind. This was too much, how was she supposed to resist her own needs in the days to come? 

Alex stayed behind, sobbing and confused. What had just happened? Why did Miss Venable leave without another word?


	5. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm going too fast or too slow with this.

The door opened again but Alex was too preoccupied crying to hear it. 

"What did she do to you?" She heard Mallory's soft voice and a protective hand on her shoultder. 

"She caned me" Alex mumbled wiping the tears away and facing Mallory. She looked shocked and gave Alex a sympathetic smile. She helped her get up. 

"If you want I put some ointment on your back." 

"I dunno if it helps. Luckily I was wearing this ridiculous outfit, it didn't feel like my skin broke." 

"Then you should maybe cool it. We have some supplies. Unfortunately I can't give you any food. It's locked up and Miss Venable makes sure that we only get the cubes out we need for the day. None of us has been inside yet." 

"And I suppose she keeps the only key on a necklace around her neck?" 

Mallory laughed: "Almost. She has a keychain." 

"Well, luckily I don't need a key to open doors. I'm starving. You probably have scissors, needles and a knife?" 

Mallory looked wary: "Kitchen knives yea. But I really don't think it's a good idea to break into..." 

"No it's a horrible idea, that's why I don't want you near me when I break in. Just show me the stuff, please. I promise it'll be worth it." 

Mallory bit her lip, keeping her eyes on Alex and then finally nodding. "Alright. Come with me." 

Mallory lead Alex to the very clean kitchen. She opened a cupboard where they kept medical supplies. 

"Just in case you need anything." 

Then she took a cool pack out of the freezer. 

"You should really put that on your back." 

Opening some drawers she got scissors, knives and needles just as Alex had requested and pointed to a locked door. 

"The food is in there. I will clean the corridor now and try to warn you if someone is coming. And I don't mind an extra cube." 

She grinned at Alex who nodded confidently as Mallory left. It took Alex just a minute to open the door. The room was huge and it contained all the foods that Miss Venable was obviously holding back. 

The shelves were packed with tinned fruits, vegetables, meat and packages of rice, pasta, flour, sugar and salt. They even had a shelf packed with cookies, crisps and other candies. 

"Neat" Alex whispered with a huge grin. She took a tin with beef and one with potatoes. She would have to eat it cold but that didn't matter to her. She packed two small packages of cookies, one she would give to Mallory. 

"Ah Miss Venable" Alex suddenly heard a loud voice. She slid the food under her clothes but it still looked obvious if someone would look closely. She quickly closed the door of the storage room and locked it. 

"I just cleaned the kitchen, you can't go in there now", Mallory said still talking loud. Alex heard a slap. She hastily put everything back where if belonged. 

Miss Venable entered the kitchen looking at Alex suspiciously. 

"And what are you doing in here?" 

"Uhm Mallory was so kind to show me where the cool packs are. Aftercare is just so important you know?" Alex said with a grin. The pain in her back subsided with the rush of adrenaline. Miss Venable shot her a warning look but Alex just lifted the cool pack. 

"Well if you're so horribly hurt I guess you should go to your room and not seduce the Grays to act up on me." 

"Excellent idea, but now that you're here, I was wondering if there is a possibility to get something to eat. It's just that somehow I didn't get any dinner." 

"Careful", Miss Venable warned. 

"I just wonder why on earth you eat these damned cubes when there still should be plenty of real food here." 

Miss Venable pushed Alex against the wall, her cane against the younger woman's throat. 

"Tell me one reason not to kill you right here and now." She never had the intention to kill Alex, it just bothered her that the blond wasn't scared of her at all. 

Even now with no possibility to breath Alex didn't back down or even lowered her gaze. She seemed amused if anything, her eyes glistening boldly, daring Miss Venable to keep pressing. 

"I'm too adorable and fun" Alex coughed. Miss Venable let go slapping her hard. Alex smirked and Miss Venable finally knew what to do with her. 

"Alright. You think this is all a joke? A fun little game?" 

"No, but it could be if you just..." 

"Quiet" Miss Venable ordered: "I know exactly what you want. Your type is probably the worst. You find pleasure in pain and you provoke your mistresses until they tie you up and whip you. And then you let them fuck your dripping pussy until you come. I know there are many sadistic women willing to provide you with that, but you never learned anything about submission. Just to be clear I am not like them. You can act up all you want, be a brat, I won't mind locking you up in your room with nothing to eat until you beg me for a cube or just the slightest form of attention." 

Alex stood still listening to the calm voice that analyzed her so pointedly. She was right, pain was not a real punishment for her, but Alex wasn't willing to admit that yet. She just didn't want to give in so easily. 

"Does that mean you want to play with me? Teach me something about real submission?" She asked with a grin. 

Miss Venable wanted to say yes, she wanted to teach that brat so badly and she knew she had to sooner or later, but to do so successfully she couldn't let Alex have her way. 

"No, it means I'm going to lock you in your room." She grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed Alex to the kitchen door. 

Alex refrained from rolling her eyes. She didn't believe that Miss Venable would actually keep her locked up. She had seen the desire in the older woman's eyes. She walked to her room with Miss Venable following her. 

She hadn't spotted the hidden food yet and was probably too angry to pay closer attention to Alex' bulged clothes. 

"See you in three days. Use your time wisely and think about your behaviour" she spat and slammed the door. Alex heard the key turning and the steps leading away from her room. 

She opened one package indulging herself with cookies. Her situation had been worse during the last weeks and even during training she had to face more troubles. 

She put the food in her nightstand. Undressing herself and getting ready for bed Alex couldn't help but smile. The interaction with Miss Venable had left her aroused and she felt no shame for enjoying the painful punishment she had to endure. 

Under her blanket her hand slipped between her legs. She was wet and even pushed her back harder into the mattress to increase the pain. 

Her fingers found her clit, rubbing it softly at first. She pushed three fingers in herself, moaning loudly. With her eyes closed she thought about Miss Venable in her purple dress. 

Being whipped and fucked by her would be a dream come true. She was so naturally dominant and sadistic. 

Alex increased her pace. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so aroused. She couldn't allow herself to think about sex as long as her brother had been alive, but now she felt safe. 

Pushing her fingers deep inside her while her other hand rubbed her clit she came noisily. Still heavy breathing she fell asleep dreaming of Miss Venable scolding her for cumming without permission.


	6. Kneeling practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Venable gives in to her feelings, but she isn't the Mistress Alex had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo next chapter Cordelia will finally show up. A jealous lesbian drama or a naughty threesome? ;)

"Please. Let me out. How much longer do you wanna keep me in here? At least loosen the ties please" Alex whines as Ms. Mead does her daily check on her. 

She's been locked in for 9 days now, at least that's what she thinks. On the second day Miss Venable had found out about the food she had stolen and decided to chain her to the bed. 

Each day Ms Mead paid her a visit to bring her water and let her go to the toilet. Two days ago she even received a cube to eat. 

She was starving, her wrists and ankles hurt from the chains, her back was aching from being forced to lay in the same position for such a long time. 

"Miss Venable will get you out when your punishment is over" Miss Mead said monotonous. 

"And when will that be? For fuck's sake, I can't stay here longer. Please. I want to talk to Miss Venable. Why doesn't she come here?" 

Miss Mead shakes her head: "Miss Venable has more important stuff to do. And if you don't behave I will just leave again." 

Alex huffed. She couldn't bear this any longer, but she had already tried everything to free herself. It was impossible. 

"Alright. Sorry." 

Miss Mead untied her hands and legs. Alex stretched herself, quickly getting up. She needed to use the bathroom desperately. She took her time after peeing, jumping up and down, shaking her limbs, cracking her back. 

"What's taking you so long?" She heard Miss Mead calling. 

"Sorry, just washing myself a bit" she said splashing water into her face. She opened the small closet, but it was still empty. 

Looking at herself in the mirror she grew desperate. She had killed so many men, even the fucking anti-christ, how was this woman able to keep her locked and hungry. 

There must be a way out of here, she thought, but didn't know how she was supposed to even open the handcuffs. Maybe she could just knock Miss Mead out, but then what? She'd probably suffer even more serious consequences. 

"Uhm Miss Mead?" Alex said stepping back into the room: "Could you be so kind to ask Miss Venable to see me? I just wanna tell her that she was right and I made up my mind." 

"I can't promise anything. But I will pass it on" Miss Mead promised. 

"Thank you. Maybe we can leave the ties off? I just can't lay down anymore. Please." 

"Sorry, I have my orders." Miss Mead was almost like a robot strictly following every word Miss Venable said. Alex didn't see a point in arguing with her and after drinking her water she just laid back down letting Miss Mead tie her. 

She left and Alex lost track of time again. She fell asleep and after what must have been hours, the door was opened. She blinked confused seeing a figure in the doorframe. The light was blinding. 

"I heard you made up your mind?" The strict tone of Miss Venable sent a shiver down Alex' spine. 

"Miss Venable! Yes, please, let me out or at least untie me. Please. You can't keep me like this longer" Alex begged instantly. 

"I must've gotten the wrong message. I thought I'd find reasonable girl who is finally able to admit her mistakes and apologize for them." 

"I am sorry. Please, believe me. If I had known, I would have never stolen..." 

"Ah ah ah, that doesn't sound actually regretful. I mean as far as I can tell, you're only regretting the fact that you've been caught and the punishment doesn't fulfill your masochistic fantasies." 

Alex blushes. Miss Venable wasn't wrong, but she didn't know if it was smart to admit that. 

"Well...yea, yes, okay. Fine, you got me. I'm kinda into this whole BDSM thing and I can imagine worse than being caned by an intimidating yet beautiful woman." 

There was a slight change in the stone cold expression on Miss Venable's face. "This whole BDSM thing?" She simply asked. 

"Yea, I've always had a thing for dominant women. It's just...I can't really explain... I guess I like the whole dynamic of giving up control and that." 

"And yet as you're ultimately controlled you want it to stop." 

"Well that's different..." 

"And why is that?" 

"Cause I don't really like it. I'm hungry, my back hurts, my skin is..." 

"I didn't know this whole BDSM thing was about the sub getting what she wants. To a certain degree I guess she finds pleasure in submitting, but eventually it shouldn't matter what she likes or not as it should be her goal to please her Mistress." 

"Well I guess, but..." 

"Talking back yet again?" She interrupts Alex once more. 

"Sorry, Miss Venable, I just wanted to..." 

"I don't care. You speak when I tell you to." 

Alex nods starting to feel aroused by the firm tone. 

"So are you willing to admit that you're nothing but a pain slut?" 

"Yes, ma'am" she says turning bright red. 

"You're lucky I have a thing for tied up, masochistic brats. I already told you I'm nothing like the sadistic Mistresses who gave into you're craving for pain. You're going to fully obey me without questioning me or talking back. Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"It's Miss Venable. I won't repeat myself and I won't go soft on you. I don't mind locking you in again and again until you learn your lessons. You will serve me as I want and I don't give a damn about your pleasure. If you don't like this, then now is the time to back out." 

"No, Miss Venable, I mean I want to please you and serve you." 

She allowed herself half a smile: "Of course you will have a safeword that you are to use if you want me to stop or if anything gets too much. And I believe I don't have to say that no-one is to find out about this... Arrangement." 

"Yes Miss Venable. My safeword is patriarchy. And I won't tell anyone" Alex tried to sound as serious as possible but she could barely hide her enthusiasm. After all she got what she wanted. 

"Patriarchy?" Miss Venable chuckled: "Very well." She untied Alex who rubbed her wrists. They were red and chafed. 

"Follow me to my room." 

They went in silence. Everyone seemed to be asleep and the only noise was the thumping of Miss Venable's cane. 

Her room was more of a suite. There was a sitting area in the middle, a wardrobe in the corner, the bedroom was seperated and the bathroom a lot bigger. 

Miss Venable poured herself a whiskey sitting herself down in a comfortable armchair. Her cane still in one hand. Alex looked around standing by the door. 

"Kneel" Miss Venable barked pointing to the floor in front of her. Alex walked over slowly kneeling and looking up at Miss Venable. She felt a familiar tingle in her stomach. 

"Hands behind your head, legs wider apart, back straight" she commanded. Alex tried to do so, but Miss Venable wasn't satisfied. With her cane she forced Alex' legs to spread more. 

"You've never had a proper training I suppose?" 

"No, Miss Venable." 

"Shoulders back. Your posture is awful." Alex tried to straighten her back. 

"There you go. Your body is mine and I want full access to it, when I tell you to knell, you are to kneel like this. Now stand." 

Alex stood up, trying to stand straight, her legs a bit more spread than usual, her hands behind her head. 

"At least you seem to learn fast" Miss Venable said. 

She got up, circling Alex, who turned her head. Miss Venable slapped the back of her head. 

"You are to look straight ahead or to the ground if I don't tell you otherwise." 

"Uhm yes, sorry." Alex quickly bend her head a little bit and stared at the floor. 

She felt Miss Venable right behind her and had to fight the urge to turn around. Miss Venable's hands moved along Alex' sides to her front, cupping her boobs. She let out a heavy breath. 

"You're well trained. I always liked sporty women" she whispered in Alex' ear. A shiver ran down Alex' spine as Miss Venable already started to undress her. 

With her fingernails Miss Venable softly scratched over Alex' body leaving light red trails along her tummy. She rubbed her nipples between her fingertips, making Alex moan. 

"Quiet" she hissed as her hands moved down to Alex pants. She opened the button, letting her hand slide into Alex' slip. With two fingers she rubbed her clit and slid through her already wet slit. 

"I barely touched you yet..." 

"Well your voice alone gets me wet" Alex smirked. 

Miss Venable slapped her ass hard. 

"Did I ask for your opinion?" 

"No, Miss Venable, sorry." 

"Get naked." 

Alex pushed her pants and panties down in one go and pulled them off. 

"Now kneel." 

She lowered to the floor again, trying to take exactly the position Miss Venable had shown her before. The older woman looked down on her, pushing Alex' legs yet a bit further with her cane. 

Her knees already hurt on the wooden floor, bit she didn't dare complain. 

"I know what you expect. You want me to spank you or whip you, maybe even use a paddle and then you hope I will slide my hand down your soaking pussy again. Isn't that right?" 

"Yes, Miss Venable, I would like that" Alex admitted blushing. 

"Well you see, I think patience is a virtue and I am somewhat a perfectionist..." Alex kept her gaze lowered as Miss Venable walked around the room. She got a book and placed it on Alex' head. 

"And I know you want to please me, so you will train to stay in this position. I will punish you for each time the book falls down. Understood?" 

"Yes Miss Venable, for how long?" 

Miss Venable swung the cane hitting Alex' bare ass hard, making her yelp and squirm. The book falls to the ground. 

"Damn..." Alex muttered. 

"I didn't give you permission to ask a question. And you should be able to stay in position even when I hit you. To make the game a little more interesting for you. If you make it through the night without letting the book fall down, I will allow you to cum in the morning. If not, well you will see. I will go to bed now and I expect you to tell me the truth in the morning. Have a good night." 

"What? You really wanna leave me like this the whole night?" The cane came down even harder on her ass leaving a red trace. This time Alex managed to stay in position, but she had to bite her lip hard to suppress a moan. 

"I will see you in the morning." Miss Venable left her bedroom door open and Alex could hear her getting ready for bed. 

Her arms and knees hurt terribly, but she didn't want to move before she was sure that Miss Venable was asleep. Her pussy was throbbing and the prospect of an orgasm in the morning was too tempting to risk it. 

After an hour she couldn't keep her hands behind her head any longer and tried to shake them carefully. The book fell down and she flinched. 

Hearing no noise from the bedroom, she was hoping Miss Venable was sleeping tightly and hadn't heard it. She placed the book on her head again, lifting her arms. 

All kinds of thoughts crossed her mind. What would Cordelia say if she could see her like this? Wasn't that what she always wanted? Should she tell Miss Venable about the Supreme and their plan for the future? 

She was sure Miss Venable wasn't against it and would make a great leader. At least if she could arrange herself with Cordelia. 

Plop. The book fell down again. 

"Ugh damn" Alex cursed silently. Her back was aching from the unusual straightness and she couldn't feel her knees anymore. Still she got back in position. 

For a second she thought about just sitting down on the couch and getting back in position shortly before Miss Venable would wake up, but screwing up while trying was a whole different thing and she didn't want to be locked away again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face at the outpost, a surprise for Miss Venable and Alex.

"Miss Venable!" Someone yelled knocking hard on the door: "Miss Venable. Please may I come in?" 

It was Miss Mead and Alex looked mortified. She had been up all night trying to keep her position, but at some point she had been too tired to keep her back straight and her arms up. 

Still she kept kneeling and was scared to leave her position without permission, but she also didn't want Miss Mead to barge in and see her like this. 

Before she could make up her mind, Miss Venable rushed to the door, throwing a warning look at Alex, who tried her best to get back into position. Miss Venable opened the door just enough for her to see Miss Mead without allowing the soldier a look into the room. 

"I hope this is important" she growled and Miss Mead looked scared. 

"I'm sorry to have to wake you, but...there is people demanding entry." 

"People? What people?" 

"A woman, she said her name is Cordelia and she demands entry. She said she's being expected." 

"She demands? What does she think who she is? I'm most definitely not expecting anyone." 

"She said I should just ask the leader of the outpost and if Alex wouldn't let her in immediately she'd have hell to pay." 

"Alex? The leader? What on earth..." 

Alex had overheard the conversation and blushed brightly. So Cordelia finally made it here just as they had planned, but now everything was different. 

Miss Venable shot her another look, not wanting Miss Mead to know about the naked woman in her apartment. 

"Alright" she said finally: "How many of them are there?" 

"As far as I can see 4." 

"Let them in, do the standard safety procedure and lead them to the common room. I will get Alex and try to find out what is going on. If they give you any trouble you have permission to shoot them." 

With that she closed the door knowing well that Miss Mead would do exactly as she demanded. Narrowing her eyes she turned back to Alex who sprung up. 

"I can explain." Miss Venable stepped closer as a very scared Alex tried to walk backwards until she hit the wall. Miss Venable grabbed her throat, holding tight but not choking her. 

"I'm listening and it better an excellent explanation or you'll wish you'd have never entered this outpost." 

Alex swallowed hard. "They are good people. We're not trying to take over the outpost or anything. Cordelia is...I'm her... we're...we heard about the apocalypse and decided to use it for our own good. My brother and the cooperative, damn they're all men, I was sick of living in a world a woman is treated like a second class citizen. So Cordelia and I, well we wanted to turn the tables. We wanted women to be in charge, and use this catastrophe to do something good. So I killed my brother and the other leaders of the cooperative and planned on doing the same here, meeting up with Cordelia and then...but then you were here. A woman. And not just any. So uhm yea." 

Miss Venable let go of her. She wasn't sure what to make of this. Whoever this Cordelia was could be a serious threat. 

Also she didn't know if she could believe that all the other people were dead. However the idea of a female reigned world didn't oppose her. She just needed time to process all the information and figure out what to do next. 

"Get dressed" she said sharply and Alex obliged. She was scared of Miss Venable's reaction but the woman seemed as calm as ever. 

"Kneel in the corner. Face to the wall and don't you dare move" she ordered with a stern look. 

"But..." 

Miss Venable raised her eyebrows, slapping Alex hard. Without further delay, Alex went to kneel in the corner. Her knees hurt terribly, but she didn't dare make a noise. 

Miss Venable left the room, the familiar thud of her cane was all that Alex could hear. She was anxious about what would happen. 

She feared Cordelia's reaction when she found that Alex wasn't in charge here, but still, disobeying Miss Venable didn't seem like a smart choice here. 

\-------------------

Meanwhile Miss Venable met the four women in the common room. 

"Where is..." Cordelia said turning to her and stopping mid-sentence: "That can't be true." 

"Delia?" Miss Venable asked surprised herself: "Delia Goode?" 

"The one and only. Mina what on earth are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same, oh my, how long has it been?" 

"Forever. Damn I'd never thought I'd ever see you again." 

"Not to interrupt, but who is this is" Madison chimed in. 

"Isn't that obvious" Misty smiled at them. 

"Hell, Madison you never know when to shut up" Queenie agreed. 

"Girls, this is my...Mina, my first girlfriend. Mina, these are Madison, Queenie and Misty. From my Coven and as far as I know there should be three more girls here." 

"I go by Miss Venable these days. Maybe we should talk in a more private setting" Miss Venable said in a cool tone. 

Delia smiled warmly at her, following her to her rooms. 

"So how have you been. God, Mina it's been so long. I've never met anyone like you..." 

"Delia, I...when you left me back then I was devastated, I just moved as far away as possible, and focused on work. That's how I ended up being the leader of this outpost." 

"Wait I never left you. You broke up with me out of nowhere. So...you are...? So Alex..." 

"Delia, I loved you so much. I didn't break up. I left after your mother gave me that letter of yours. Alex is fine, I mean, okay, she told me everything just five minutes ago, and I honestly didn't have time to think it through especially now knowing that it's you." 

"What letter? No, no I never wrote anything. My darn mother, she never liked seeing us together...god I'm so sorry. All these years I was angry about you leaving without a word. I was heartbroken, but then I became the Supreme and had to take care of the girls and then all this apocalypse." 

She stopped Mina on the way, pulling her close, looking her in the eyes and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Mina closed her eyes, it had been so long, she had almost forgotten about how good kissing Cordelia made her feel. 

"I missed you so much" she whispered as she leaned in another kiss. The two women kissed and hugged each other for a couple of minutes. 

"I'll never let you go again" Mina whispered. Suddenly she knew that everything would work out fine. 

Delia smiled and kissed her in response: "I wouldn't allow that." It took the two of them another moment of silence before they continued walking. 

"So...where is Alex, I need to know what happened..." Delia asked. 

"Uhm well, I was shocked to see how poorly you trained her..." Mina said with a slight grin. 

"What do you mean? Did she get hurt? So Michael is still alive?" Delia asked anxiously. 

"Oh no, no he's dead or so Alex said. That's not quite the training I meant..." She lead Delia into her apartment, whispering in her ear: "Let's have some fun." Delia's eyes found Alex kneeling in the corner. 

"Please have a seat, Miss Goode" Miss Venable said: "Can I offer you a drink." 

Alex was squirming in her corner, wanting to take a look at Delia. 

"That'd be delightful, Miss Venable" Delia played along. Alex squirmed even more as she heard the warm voice of the Supreme. 

"Hold still" Miss Venable hissed, thumping her cane down hard. 

"Ah, now I see what you mean. It's true, I think I was too gentle with her. I'm glad that you took care of this" Delia grinned. 

Now Alex couldn't help anymore and turned around. She looked from Cordelia to Miss Venable. She didn't understand what was going on here. She made a move to get up, but Miss Venable shot her a warning look. 

"What did I tell you?" 

"I'm sorry Miss Venable, but I just..." 

"Backtalking again?" Miss Venable walked towards her. 

"No ma'am" Alex said quickly looking at Delia. 

"Impressive. How come you have never been that well behaved with me?" Delia asked crossing her legs. 

"Well answer her" Miss Venable snapped. 

"I uhm...I don't know, Delia..." Alex mumbled unsure where to look. 

"Delia? That's not how you are to address me." 

Alex looked at her wide eyed, she didn't understand what was going on. Miss Venable stepped closer, grabbing Alex' hair and pulling her head back. 

"Seems like last night didn't have a lasting effect on your behaviour" Miss Venable said dismissively. 

"That sounds like someone earned herself a punishment" Delia grinned: "Aww do you think that puppy eyes work on me?" 

"Stand up" Miss Venable growled letting go of Alex' hair and walking over to Delia. They smiled knowingly at each other. 

"I heard that you didn't even try to fulfill your mission once you saw Miss Venable" Delia mused. 

"I thought..." 

"What did you think? That you needed a good spanking? That you wanted to be fucked by this beautiful woman?" Delia asked. 

Alex' mouth fell open. 

"She was dripping last night" Mina hummed and Alex blushed. It was humiliating but she couldn't deny the throbbing in her pussy. 

"So that's all it takes hm? A firm hand and you forget about me?" Delia asked sternly. 

"No, I didn't forget..." 

"Nobody asked for your opinion" Miss Venable hushed her. 

"So many wrongdoings, darling..." Delia grinned: "Strip!" 

Alex hesitated still not understanding what was going on. 

"Now!" Miss Venable said sharply. Alex undressed presenting her naked body to the two older women. 

"Come here, bend over the couch" Miss Venable ordered. Alex felt the eyes of both women on her as she walked towards them bending over the armrest. 

"Mmh look what a good girl you've become" Delia smirked. Alex felt the urge to protest but couldn't bring herself to talk back as she already felt Miss Venable stroking her ass. She gave her a light slap. 

"So tell me, how many times did the book fall?" Miss Venable asked. 

"Uhm I'm not sure Miss Venable" Alex answered with a shiver in her voice. 

"At least you're being honest" Miss Venable huffed. 

"May I ask what's going on here?" Alex mumbled. 

"No but you can use your mouth for a better purpose" Delia smirked positioning herself in front of Alex kissing her deeply. 

"And I hope you don't think you're punishment is forgotten just because Cordelia is here" Miss Venable said in a serious tone that made Alex squirm. 

Miss Venable handcuffed her hands behind her back, slapping her ass a bit harder. Alex moaned into the kiss with Delia. 

"So needy" Mina scolded, slapping her again. Delia pulled away and started to undress herself. Alex received five hard and fast slaps. 

"Come here Mina" Delia whispered, pulling Mina on the couch with her to kiss her lovingly. Alex gawked at them, unable to understand what was happening. Maybe she was dreaming. Mina caressed Delia's hair as her hands slid along her naked body. 

"God I missed you" she murmured. Mina's fingers found Delia's nipples, stroking them softly. Delia moaned loudly. 

"I was craving your touch for years" Delia whispered as Mina's fingers cupped her pussy. Alex whined desperately wanting to be part of this. 

Miss Venable smirked: "Until you're able to follow my orders you can't touch Delia." 

"Please" Alex begged but the two women ignored her. Mina pushed a finger inside Delia. 

"Mhhh yess" Delia moaned moving against Mina's movements. She pulled Mina close, holding on tight to her. Mina added a second finger, fucking Delia faster and harder. 

Alex watched, her head only inches away. With her other hand Mina grabbed Delia's boobs massaging them. 

She had missed Delia's body, Delia's loving gaze, her warm smile. Delia moaned as Mina fucked her with three fingers. She pressed against her fingers, moaning loudly. 

With one hand she hold on to Mina, while she buried her other hand in Alex' hair, pulling on it and scratching her shoulders. 

"Uh yes, I'm gonna cum. Oh Mina. Yess." Mina smirked and thrusted again hard into Delia. A forceful orgasm hit Delia, shaking her whole body. 

She smiled at Mina, glancing towards Alex for a second. 

"This will be so much fun" she whispered already thinking about what she wanted to do with these two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed a bit over the details, sorry for that, but I want to go more into detail for the chapters to come where Mina, Delia and Alex will be established already.


End file.
